Conventionally, in off-road two-wheeled motor vehicles, seat rails are removed to perform maintenances of, for example, engines, rear cushions, or the like in some cases. As such seat rail, one attached with an electrical component for controlling a throttle body and the like is known (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-276864).
In the two-wheeled motor vehicle in which the electrical component is attached to the seat rail, the electrical component as well as wiring and a connector connected to the electrical component are removed together when the seat rail is removed for maintenance. Therefore, the maintenance work is complicated.